Lady Crow(Part 1)
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: When Emily turned into butterfly's she wasn't sent to heaven she was given another chance at life. A new life as a ranger of the Night's Watch at Castle Black and as Jeor Mormont's daughter. Will she survive White Walkers and everything else with her best friends Jon Snow and Edd Tollett or will she be murdered once again?


**(Girls are allowed in the Night's Watch. It's just Emily is the only one that wanted to join)**

**The Night's Watch the yard**

**Jon got off to a bad start with Grenn and Pyp but after hearing about why Grenn and Pyp were there and having a talk the three of them became good friends. And now Jon was teaching them how to fight until Grenn stopped and looked like he seen the moon for the first time.**

**Grenn: My word(Gasped)**

**The three of them turned around and saw Allister Throne walking up with a breath-taking women and a fat man.**

**Throne: Gentlemen, this is the Lord Commander's daughter Emily Mormont and you boy tell them who you are.**

**Sam: Samwell Tarly of Horn Hill, I mean I was of Horn Hill but now I've come to take the black.**

**Rast: Come to take the black pudding(Laughed)**

**Throne: You can't be any worse then you look boy. Get in there**

**Sam screamed as Rast hit him sending him to the ground.**

**Sam: I yield! Please no more!(Cried)**

**Throne: Hit him until he finds his feet**

**Sam cried as Rast hit him over and over again**

**Throne: Apparently they ran out of murders and thieves down south now they send us squealing bloody pigs.**

**Jon tried to walk over but Pyp pulled him back. Before Jon could say anything Emily took the words right out of his mouth.**

**Emily: Enough! He yielded! **

**Throne: Looks like the Lord Commander's daughter is in love(Emily pulled Sam up and pushed him behind Jon)**

**Thorne: Alright Lady Mormont you wish to defend your fat lover? Let's make it an exercise, you two.(Pointed to Grenn and Pyp)**

**Throne: If the three of you want to make piggy squeal all you have to do is get past the Lord Commander's daughter.**

**Jon: And me(Stood protectively in front of Sam)**

**Throne: And the bastard**

**Emily: You sure you want to do this?(Smirked) **

**Grenn: No(Said honestly) **

**She beat them easily especially Rast, she ran at Grenn again.**

**Grenn: I yield I yield!(Put his hands up)**

**Throne: Go clean the armory**

**He walked away and so did Rast**

**Pyp: Well fought**

**Grenn: Piss off**

**Sam: Did he hurt you?**

**Emily: I had worse trust me**

**Sam: You can call me Sam**

**Jon: It's not going to get any easier you know. Your gonna have to defend yourself.**

**Grenn: Why didn't you get up and fight?**

**Sam: I wanted to I just couldn't**

**Grenn: Why not?**

**Sam: I'm a coward, my father says so**

**Emily: The wall's no place for cowards**

**Sam: Your both right I just wanted to thank you both**

**He walked away from that moment on Emily and Jon became best friends. Like brother and sister. Same with Emily and Edd Tollett. And Emily became friends with Sam, Grenn, and Pyp also. And from that moment on Throne and Rast hated her guts. Later Emily and Jon made sure to be clear that no one would attack Sam ever again. So the next day during training no one wanted to.**

**Grenn: Hit me**

**Sam looked at Emily and Jon who nodded**

**Grenn: Go on hit me!**

**Sam gave him a light tap and Grenn fell to the ground**

**Grenn: I yield I yield(Laughed)**

**Jon and Emily laughed with that Thorne walked over and grabbed them both by their throats.**

**Throne: You think this is funny do you?**

**He let them go roughly **

**Throne: When your out there beyond the wall at night do you want a man at your back? Or a stupid girl and boy?**

**Pyp: Both Jon and Emily are great fighters! Being a women doesn't change the fact that she is skilled, brave, and can handle and defend herself you sexest trat! **

**Throne walked away, even though Emily is a ranger and the commander's daughter she helped with what ever job she please. And even though Throne is sensitive about the rule of sexual relations Mormont wouldn't hear it. Emily was allowed to be friends with anyone at the Night Watch she please and they were allowed to hug and joke around. Both her and her father trusted Jon very much so Emily shared Jon's room. Later that day Emily was helping Sam and Jon wash the tables in the great hall.**

**Sam: I like girls as much as you do, they may not like me as much. I bet you been with lots of girls.**

**Jon: Nope same as you**

**Sam: I find that hard to believe**

**Jon: It's true, I came close once though but**

**Emily: You didn't know where to put it(Laughed)**

**Jon: I know where to put it(Smiled and rolled his eyes)**

**Sam: Was she ugly?**

**Jon: Young and gorgeous, a whore named Ros**

**Sam: What color hair?**

**Jon: Ginger**

**Sam: Oh I like ginger hair, and her?(Put his hands on his chest)**

**Jon: You don't want to know**

**Sam: That good?**

**Jon: Better**

**Sam: So why didn't you make love to this beautiful Ros?**

**Jon: What's my last name?**

**Sam: Snow**

**Jon: Why's my last name Snow?**

**Sam: Because you're a bastard**

**Jon: I never knew my mother, she probably was a whore. I couldn't do that to a child. Being a bastard is not really a glorious thing to be.**

**Emily: So you didn't know where to put it(Laughed)**

**Jon tossed the brush at her, she tried to get away but he pinned her to the table. He quickly let go as Throne walked in.**

**Throne: Enjoying yourselves, are we? Soon all the new recruits will be given their positions. Emily will obviously be a ranger, but you two will never be.**

**Throne left, later everyone was handed their positions Emily and Grenn were made rangers and Jon, Sam, and Pyp were made stewarts. Jon wasn't happy at first but Emily and Sam convinced him about the good parts about being Commander Mormont's stewart. Later Emily, Jon, Sam, Grenn, and Pyp were making and preparing food in the kitchen. Thorne walked in**

**Throne: Look at the rare sight, the traitor's bastard**

**Jon went at him with the knife**

**Sam: Jon stop!(Grenn and Pyp seized his arms holding him back)**

**Pyp: Put it down(Emily took the knife out of his hand)**

**Commander Mormont walked in as Jon pushed Pyp off of him. Mormont walked over to Jon.**

**Mormont: I told you not to do anything stupid. You're confined to your quarters. Go **

**Jon left that night Jon and Emily were trying to sleep but Ghost was going nuts. **

**Jon: Ghost what's wrong? Is someone out there?**

**Jon and Emily quickly grabbed their swords, ran out, and went into Commander Mormont's room.**

**Jon: Commander?(Called)**

**Emily: Who's there? Dad?**

**They heard the door close a man threw Emily on the floor hard and seized Jon's throat and held him against the wall. Emily kept stabbing him in the back but it didn't do anything. Jon head butted the man forcing him to let go. When the man came at Jon again Jon cut the guys left arm off. Before the guy could grab Jon again Emily pushed him out of the way making the man grab her by the throat and held her against the wall. She stabbed the man through the chest. It let go and fell to the floor.**

**Mormont: Darling? Snow?**

**Emily: Dad!(Her and Jon ran over to him)**

**The thing got up and pulled the sword out. Emily screamed in pain as she quickly grabbed her dad's lantern and threw it at the man setting it on fire. **

**Jon: Go!(Pushed Emily and her dad out)**

**Once they got to Emily and Jon's room they made her sit down on her bed.**

**Mormont: Let me see your hand Em's**

**Emily laid her burnt hand on her lap**

**Mormont: It's not that bad, does it hurt?**

**Emily: A little**

**Mormont: I'm going to put something on it and wrap it up. I'll be back(Rubbing her right cheek)**

**He kissed her forehead and left**

**Jon: You saved me my lady, thank you**

**Emily: You would have done the same for me. And it won't be the first time we'll be saving each other. So for now and all the times to come you're welcome Lord Snow.**

**Mormont came back, put something on her hand and wrapped it up. They immedtaly burned the other bodies in the morning.**

**Sam: They were touched by White Walkers that's why they came back. That's why their eyes turned blue. Only fire will stop them.**

**Jon: How do you know that?**

**Sam: I read about it in a book in Maester Aemon's library **

**Jon: What else did the book say?**

**Sam: White Walkers sleep for 1000 years under the ice and when they wake up-**

**Pyp: When they wake up?**

**Emily who also loves to read beat him to it**

**Emily: I hope the wall is high enough**

**Everyone looked at the wall when everyone was done Emily and Jon went to Commander Mormont's room.**

**Mormont: When did Maester Aemon say you can use your hand again?**

**Emily: Soon dad**

**Mormont: Good, I have something to give you Em's then I need to talk to Jon privately. **

**Mormont: This is for you darling, the family sword**

**He handed her a Valyrian sword called Longclaw**

**Emily: The family sword, father-**

**Mormont: You deserve it Em's**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Mormont: Wait outside the door darling, you can go to the hall when Jon does.**

**Emily left shutting the door**

**Mormont: You are also ready for this, same sword same name. For you though I had the pummel changed to a wolf. I had two family swords ready for my children. But her brother dishonored our family. I don't like to talk about it in front of Emily that's why I sent her out.**

**Jon: My lord I'm grateful but I can't-**

**Mormont: You can and you will, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for my daughter, you, and your wolf. Take it, I'll hear no more about it. Bring me my supper.**

**Jon: Yes my lord**

**The minute he and Emily walked into the great hall they were surrounded by Grenn, Pyp, and three other men.**

**Pyp: Go on you two let's have a look**

**Emily: At what?(Smirked)**

**Pyp: Show us the swords**

**As the guys chanted " sword" Emily and Jon pulled out their swords. Jon handed his to Pyp and Emily handed hers to Grenn. The boys ran away with the swords. The next morning Jon brought Commander Mormont his lunch.**

**Mormont: Ham again, bring me some beer at least. You look exasted, was your moonlight ride that tiring? **

**Jon looked at him with fear**

**Mormont: Don't look so terrified, if we beheaded everyone who took a ride for the night only ghosts would guard the wall. Honor brought you back**

**Jon: My friends brought me back**

**Mormont: I didn't say it was your honor**

**Jon: He killed my father **

**Mormont: And your going to bring him back to life are you? No? Good, I had enough of that. Do you think your brothers war is more important than ours?**

**Jon: No**

**Mormont: With dead men coming to life you think it matters who sits on some throne?**

**Jon: No**

**Mormont: Good, because I want you and your wolf with us when we ride out beyond the wall tomorrow.**

**Jon: Beyond the wall?**

**Mormont: I'm going to find out what's happening. We are going to face the Widlings, White Walkers, whatever else is out there. And we will find Benjen Stark dead or alive. I only ask you one more thing Snow. Are you a brother of the Night's Watch or a bastard boy who wants to play at war?**

**Mormont, Jon, Emily, Edd, Sam, Grenn, Pyp, and other members arrived at Craster's Keep later that day.**

**Jon: Having a rough time of it?**

**Sam: Nothings killed me yet**

**Emily: Sam your ass killed the sled**

**Sam: Grenn offered me a ride**

**Grenn: I just wanted you to shut up about your damn blisters**

**Everyone got off their horses**

**Edd: I grew up in a place like this**

**Sam: Are those girls?**

**Edd: Crasters daughters**

**Sam: I haven't seen a girl besides Emily in six months**

**Grenn: I'd keep not seeing them if I were you. He doesn't like people messing with his daughters.**

**Edd: He doesn't like people messing with his wives**

**Emily, Jon, Sam, and Pyp looked at him shockingly**

**Edd: He marries his daughters and they give him more daughters and on and on it goes.**

**Sam: That's foul**

**Grenn: It's beyond foul**

**Emily: It's sick!**

**Edd: Em's stay close to Jon and I at all times, if Craster sees you we know that sicko we'll want to add you to that on going wife/daughter thing.**

**Jon: What about the boys?**

**Sam: Huh?**

**Jon: If he marries his daughters what does he do with his sons? **

**After a little while Jon and Emily entered the tent where everyone else was to hear Craster call them Southerners.**

**Jon: Were not Southerners **

**Craster spotted Jon and spotted Emily clutching his arm**

**Craster: Who are these pretty girls? You two are prettier than most of my daughters. And one of you has a nice wet trat between your legs. What's your name boy?**

**Jon: Jon Snow**

**Craster: A bastard huh? And what's your name girl? I would love to have you in my bed and join my wives.**

**Mormont: Her name is Emily she's my daughter, she's a ranger. She's part of the Night's Watch so sexual relations and taking a husband is forbidden for her. Even if she wasn't part of the Night's Watch and she was just with us to be with me I would never let you have or touch her. **

**Craster: Fine, if I catch that pretty little bastard talking to my daughters**

**Mormont: No one will talk to your daughters. You two go ahead and sit down.**

**Craster: So you want to know where all the Widlings have gone? They joined up with Mance Raider. An old friend of yours.**

**Mormont: He's no friend of mine, he betrayed his brothers and broke his vows.**

**Craster: Once he was just a poor black crow. Now he's king beyond the wall.**

**Mormont: He's been calling himself that for years. What's he king of? Some frozen lake somewhere. **

**Craster: You want to know what Mance Raiders doing? He's gathering an army. I hear he already has more men then you.**

**Mormont: Where does he plan on marching this army?**

**Craster: When your already North of the wall there's only one direction to go. Does it make you jealous old man? Seeing me with all these young wives and you with no one to warm your bed.**

**Mormont: We choose different paths**

**Craster: You choose the path with nothing but boys on it. I suppose you want me to share my roof and my food.**

**Mormont: A roof would be appreciated and we brought our own food.**

**Craster: Any man touches my wives loses the hand. And if I see this one staring too long I'll cut his eyes out.**

**Mormont: Your roof your rules**

**That night everyone was back in Craster's tent getting warm when Craster angrily threw a bloody faced Jon into the tent and onto the floor.**

**Craster: This ones been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong!(Angrily kicked Jon in the stomach)**

**Craster: I want you, your men, and that pretty daughter of yours gone. And you will make this right(Walked over to Mormont and handed him his sword as Emily pulled Jon to his feet)**

**Mormont: Wait outside with Emily**

**Jon: Lord Commander- **

**Mormont: Now!**

**Emily: Come on(Said gently as she led him out of the tent)**

**When Commander Mormont walked outside he found Jon and Emily sitting down. Emily was dabbing his face. When he walked over they stood up.**

**Emily: Dad-**

**Mormont: Edd(Called over)**

**Edd: Yes Lord Commander?(Walked over)**

**Mormont: It's okay darling go with Edd**

**Edd: Come on Em's(Gently pulled her away by her arm)**

**Mormont: What did you do?**

**Jon: I followed him, he took his new born baby boy into the woods.**

**Mormont: What business is that of yours?**

**Jon: You don't understand! He's killing all the boys!... you know?**

**Mormont: Those boys are offerings **

**Jon: Offerings! He's murdering his own children he's a monster!**

**Mormont: That monster has been the difference between life and death for our rangers and other members of the Night's Watch. Including your uncle, there are worse to fight out there. **

**Jon: I saw it, I saw something take that child**

**Mormont: Whatever it was you'll see it again, ready my horse we leave at dawn.**

**He handed Jon his sword**

**Mormont: Don't loose it again**

**That morning after they left Jon went with Qhorin Halfhand while Emily stayed with everyone else. Emily was alone somewhere with Sam, Grenn, and Pyp when they heard a horn.**

**Emily: It's Jon he's back!(Said happily)**

**The second horn went off**

**Edd: Widlings, your not fighting them alone(He, Grenn, and Emily took out their swords)**

**A third horn went off**

**Edd: Run!**

**Edd and Grenn took off running. Emily wanted to help Sam keep up but Edd kept pulling her while he ran.**

**Sam: Edd! Emily! Grenn!**

**Sam hid behind a rock until he felt it was safe to come out. When he did he saw a dead body of one of the Night Watch men with his head off. A White Walker came after him. Sam tried to crawl and get away before the White Walker could do anything Emily burned it killing it. She helped Sam to his feet.**

**Mormont: Did you send the ravens? Tarly look at me, did you send the ravens?**

**Sam shook his head no**

**Mormont: That was your job, your only job.**

**Mormont turned and faced everyone else **

**Mormont: We need to get back to the wall. It's a long march and we know what's out there. But we have to make it we have to warn them. Before winter's done everyone you ever known and loved will be dead.**

**Everyone started walking Rast was being mean to Sam even with Emily walking next to him. When Rast walked away Sam sat on the ground sobbing.**

**Emily: Hey Sam come on(Kneeled in front of him)**

**Grenn noticed Sam and Emily**

**Grenn: Ed**

**They walked over to them**

**Grenn: Get up Sam**

**Sam: No(Cried)**

**Grenn: Get up**

**Sam: I can't(Cried)**

**Emily: Sam if we stop we'll die**

**Edd: If we don't stop he'll probably die too**

**Sam: You don't care(Cried)**

**Emily: Sam of course we care**

**Sam: You left me, when the White Walkers came you left me.**

**Emily: Come on I didn't leave you on purpose. You know I would never leave you Sam. Edd was pulling me the whole time.**

**Edd: Yes I was, he's fat and slow we didn't want us or you to die.**

**Sam sobbed harder as Emily gave Edd a look**

**Emily: Just get him up(Grabbed his left arm)**

**As Rast walked over Grenn and Pyp grabbed Sam's right arm.**

**Rast: Looks like the piggy's done for**

**Grenn: Get him up**

**Rast: He's slowing us down**

**Emily: Just get him up you cunt!**

**Rast: Why so the rest of us can die?**

**Mormont: What is this? Get up Tarly!(Walked over)**

**Emily, Grenn, and Pyp pulled Sam to his feet.**

**Mormont: Is he alright?**

**Edd: Yeah I think so **

**Rast: We should go without him-**

**Mormont: That's enough! Tarly I forbid you to die, you hear me?**

**Sam shook his head yes**

**Rast: Why should the rest of us-**

**Mormont: Keep your mouth shut Rast! Darling your responsible for him, understand?**

**Emily: Yes father **

**Soon they made it back to Craster's keep**

**Craster: What have we here, frozen crows**

**Mormont: We come a long way**

**Craster: Smaller flock then you left with**

**Mormont: We can talk inside**

**Everyone went inside Emily started looking up at all the girls feeling bad for them. Rast looked up for other reasons.**

**Craster: Keep your eyes where they belong. They're not for you.**

**Craster looked at Sam**

**Craster: Why don't you dine on him, carve up what you need as you go? Well look at him he's a walking feast.**

**Craster started to laugh and Emily took Sam outside. That night everyone was back in the tent getting warm when they heard Kyle Turner walk in.**

**Kyle: Who's throat are you going to cut old man?**

**Mormont: Wait outside**

**Kyle: It's cold outside and there's nothing to eat**

**Craster: My wives give you bread**

**Kyle: There's sawdust in the bread**

**Craster: You don't like it then you can go out there and eat the snow.**

**Kyle: I rather eat what you got hidden away**

**Mormont: I told you to wait outside**

**Rast: He's sitting there eating and drinking our fill while we die**

**Craster: I give you crows enough. I got to feed my women!**

**Mormont: Enough out!(Grabbed Rast)**

**Craster: I am a godly man**

**Rast: You're a stingy bastard!**

**Craster grabbed his axe**

**Craster: How many you are thieves? **

**Craster: You!(Said to Rast)**

**Craster: And you!(Said to Emily as Edd pushed her behind him protectively)**

**Craster: Go sleep in the cold with empty bellies! I'll chop off the hand of the next person who calls me bastard.**

**Kyle: You are a bastard, a daughter fucking Widling bastard**

**Craster charged at him but Kyle stabbed him through the throat killing him. Before Edd could grab her Kyle seized Emily and held a knife against her throat.**

**Craster: Unhand her!(Took out his sword)**

**Kyle threw Emily hard on the ground Edd quickly pulled up, away from Kyle, and held her close to him protectively. **

**Mormont: I should have your heads for this**

**Rast stabbed him in the back**

**Emily: Dad!(Screamed)**

**Edd and Emily were seized pulled away from each other struggling to get free.**

**Emily: Edd!(Cried)**

**Edd: Don't touch her!**

**Sam took off running Mormont was stabbed in the back of the throat killing him.**

**Emily: No dad! Dad! Please let go! Dad!(Cried)**

**That morning Edd and Grenn made it back to Castle Black**

**Throne: What took you so long?**

**Grenn: We were held up**

**Thorne: By what?**

**Grenn: Chains(Showed his wrists)**

**Edd: We were guests of mutineers at Craster's keep **

**Grenn: They got Craster's food, his wives, and they got Emily! Kyle has her, he's running things now. He's the one that killed Craster and Lord Commander Mormont.**

**That night Kyle enjoyed wine listening to the cries and begging of Emily Mormont as Rast raped her from behind and kissing and licking her back.**

**Rast: I will no longer take orders or mouth from you bitch! Later I will put your mouth to good use! On my cock!**

**Later that night Jon, Edd, Grenn, Pyp, and others attacked the keep killing the mutineers. Meanwhile in one of the tents Kyle had Emily on her back trying to get her pants off.**

**Kyle: Now it's my turn ex commanders's daughter! Your daddy's not hear to protect you anymore!**

**Jon walked in Kyle got off of Emily and stood up. **

**Kyle: Lord Snow, we have everything here were free men. You'll never be free you'll never know what that's like.**

**They fought Jon cried as Kyle stabbed his right side he groaned in pain as he pushed Kyle away from him. Kyle spit in his face, knocked him to the ground, and rolled him onto his back. Emily stabbed Kyle in the back he backhanded her sending you to the ground.**

**Kyle: You!(Walked towards her)**

**Jon stabbed him threw the mouth killing him he kneeled in front of Emily with concern in his eyes.**

**Jon: Are you alright?(Put his hand on her left shoulder)**

**Emily nodded yes**

**Jon: Come on, let's get you home**

**He pulled her to her feet and pulled her out by her arm as they walked out to see the fight over. Emily ran into Edd's arms crying.**

**Jon: We lost four brothers?**

**Edd: Five**

**When they got back that morning everyone met in the great hall**

**Jon: Mance's army was closing in on Craster's keep as we left. They'll reach the wall before the next full moon. We need to prepare.**

**Throne: We been preparing **

**Jon: We should seal the tunnel**

**Throne: How would we range North?**

**Jon: We wouldn't**

**Grenn: We can't defend the gate against 1000 men**

**Throne: This castle has stood for a 1000 years men have defended it for a 1000 years.**

**Jon: Have you ever seen a giant Sir Allistar? I have, the tunnels gate won't stop them.**

**Thorne: Giving your knowledge of the Widlings Lord Snow you, Emily, and Tarly will take watch duty.**

**Just like Jon predicted the Widlings attacked that night. Emily not only had to do her duty but defend herself and she hated it. She knew the truth about Widlings and she wanted peace between them and the Night's Watch badly. More then anything she wanted them to be friends, fight the enemies together, and for the Widlings to be safe and protected.**

**Throne: Archers nock everyone else hold**

**Edd: Grenn no!(Grenn accidently dropped a barrel) **

**Thorne: I said nock and hold you cunts! Does nock mean draw?!**

**Everyone: No sir!**

**Throne: Does hold mean fuckin drop?!**

**Everyone: No sir!**

**Throne: Do you plan on dying tonight?!**

**Everyone: No sir!**

**Thorne: Good! Draw!**

**Janos Slynt: There attacking the Southern gate!(Ran up)**

**Throne: Now?**

**Janos: Now!**

**Throne: I'm going down there, brother Slynt you have the wall**

**Throne left**

**Janos: Loose!**

**Meanwhile Pyp and Sam helped defend above the gate**

**Pyp: Sam I think were going to die**

**Sam: If you keep missing we will**

**After Pyp and Same ran to go somewhere else Tormund climbed up. Meanwhile back on the wall.**

**Jon: We can't just let them attack the gate! Those are giants down there you think steels going to stop them!**

**Janos: No such thing as giants, story for children**

**Emily knew Jon was their hope of most of them surviving so she did something about it.**

**Emily: Brother Slynt! Just got word that Sir Allistar needs you below!**

**Janos left Emily nodded to Jon**

**Jon: Archers nock your arrows! Draw! Loose!**

**The Widlings started climbing the wall**

**Jon: They won't get up before dawn**

**Grenn: Why not?**

**Jon: Because I made that climb **

**Emily: I think they are in a bigger hurry then you were**

**Jon: Nock! Draw! Loose!**

**Widlings started falling from the wall a big arrow hit the roof where Jon and them were. Emily saw a giant with a bow.**

**Emily: Down!**

**The arrow hit a man sending him flying to the ground and killing him. Thenns and Widlings were over the wall and inside the castle. Janos never came to help Throne he hid inside one of the rooms with Gilly and baby Sam. Pyp and Sam arrived at their new place and Pyp shot an arrow killing a Widling man. **

**Pyp: I got one, right threw the heart he's dead(smiled)**

**Sam: Oh, is it over?**

**Pyp: No**

**Sam: Well then**

**Before Pyp could fire another arrow Ygritte shot him straight threw the neck. He landed on Sam's lap splatting out blood.**

**Sam: Your alright your alright, shhh it's going to be alright(Said worriedly as he cried) **

**Meanwhile with Jon**

**Jon: Now!**

**Edd: Now!**

**Grenn and Emily pushed barrels off they exploded on the ground killing some Widlings. Emily saw a mammoth pulling the gate with a rope.**

**Emily: The outer gate won't hold, take five men hold the inner gate(Grabbed Grenn's right shoulder)**

**Grenn: Okay**

**He walked away but Emily pulled him back**

**Emily: Hold the gate, if they make it threw**

**Grenn: They won't**

**He patted her shoulder**

**Grenn: Come on Hill and you Cooper! You three on me!(Took off)**

**Edd walked up to Jon**

**Jon: Oil!**

**Edd: Oil on the ramp!**

**As Grenn and the rest of the men arrived down and hid behind barrels they saw Sam hiding across from them.**

**Sam: We need more men down here!**

**Grenn: We have to hold the gate**

**Sam: But we need men here! **

**Grenn: Talk to Emily and Jon, they are in charge **

**Grenn: Let's go!(He and the other men took off)**

**Sam ran onto the elevator **

**Sam: Get me to the top! You hear me!(Said to Olly)**

**Sam: It's Olly right? Listen Olly get me to the top once I'm up bring it back down. You hear me?**

**Olly did what Sam**

**Sam: Find a weapon Olly, fight them**

**Edd and Emily dropped the barrels setting some Widlings on fire and causing the rope to burn off and the mammoth to run off. One of the men shot a giant killing it. Sam ran over to Jon, Emily, and Edd.**

**Jon: What are you doing up here?**

**Sam: The Widlings are over the wall, Sir Allistar's fallen. The castle won't stand much longer.**

**Jon: Emily and Edd you have the wall, if they try the mammoths again drop fire on them. **

**Jon and Sam took off **

**Edd: Light the fuckers up! Draw! Loose!**

**As Grenn and his men ran into the tunnel they saw a giant lifting the outer gate.**

**Hill: How are we going to kill that?**

**Cooper: I shot 20 arrows in him already**

**Grenn: Emily says we hold the gate**

**Hill: Emily's not the commander **

**Grenn: We hold the gate!**

**The giant walked in shutting the gate Hill tried to run but Grenn grabbed him. The men said the vows. The battle was over by morning. In the morning they burned the dead including Grenn and Pyp. Jon buried Ygritte then he and Emily marched over to talk to Mance. They held up their hands as Mance walked out of his tent.**

**Mance: Your wearing a black cloak again, and who's the girl?**

**Jon: Emily, Jeor Mormont's daughter, she loves the Widlings and wants freedom and safety for them more then anyone I ever met. She wants peace and friendship between the Crows and Widlings more than anyone I ever met. We both came to talk.**

**Mance nodded **

**Mance: If what he says about you is true then you're always welcome with us my lady.**

**Mance led them into the tent and gestured them to sit so they did.**

**Mance: Seems my trusting nature got the better of me. I was hoping your loyalty was real when you pledged yourself to us Jon Snow. Truly I was.**

**Jon: The Halfhand ordered me to join your army and bring whatever information I could to Castle Black. He made me kill him so you would trust me. I was loyal, to him and to my Night Watch vows. **

**Mance: All your vows(Smirked)**

**Mance: She wasn't enough to turn you huh? Were you enough to turn her?**

**Jon: She put three arrows in me when I escaped(Smiled)**

**Mance: Did you see her again at Castle Black?**

**Jon: Yes**

**Mance: And?**

**Jon: She's dead**

**Mance: Your doing?**

**Jon: No**

**Mance: We'll drink to her **

**Mance saw the look on Emily and Jon's face as the drinks poured.**

**Mance: If I wanted to kill you both poison would be the last way I do it.**

**The three of them raised their cups**

**Mance: Ygritte**

**Jon: Ygritte**

**They took a drink and Emily and Jon started coughing **

**Emily: That's not wine**

**Mance: No that's a proper Northern drink Emily Mormont. You did well fought hard. Killed some of our strongest men. One of our giants went into your tunnel and never came out again. Mag the Mighty**

**Emily: He's dead, he killed our friend Grenn**

**Mance: Mag and Grenn**

**Emily: Grenn and Mag**

**Mance: Let's eat, I imagine you two are hungry. So, you two are here to strike a bargain. Here's the bargain, you two go back you open the gates to us and I swear to you no one else will die. Refuse and we will kill every man at Castle Black.**

**Horns and shouting started Mance held a knife against Jon's throat as a Widling held an axe against Emily's.**

**Mance: Your attacking us!**

**Jon: No like you said we don't have the men**

**Mance walked out as Emily and Jon were dragged out. Stannis and his army rode threw killing a few Widlings. Stannis rode over then got off his horse and walked over to Mance with Davos Seaworth. Mance dropped his weapons on the ground.**

**Stannis: You're the king beyond the wall, know who I am?**

**Mance: Never had the pleasure**

**Davos: This is Stannis Barathon the one true king of the seven kingdoms. **

**Mance: Your not in the seven kingdoms and your not dressed for this weather.**

**Stannis: It's costumery to kneel when speaking to a king**

**Mance: We do not kneel**

**Stannis: I will have half of your men changed with nothing to eat. Their fate depends on their king.**

**Mance: All the same, we do not kneel**

**Stannis: Take these men away**

**Davos: What's a man and women of the Night's Watch doing in a Widling camp?**

**Emily: We were sent to discuss terms with the king beyond the wall.**

**Davos: Your speaking to the one true king girl, you will call him your grace.**

**Jon: My father died for him, my names Jon Snow your grace. I'm Ned Stark's son.**

**Stannis: Your father was an honorable man**

**Jon: He was your grace**

**Stannis: What do you think he would have done with him?**

**Jon: I was this man's prisoner once, he could have tortured me he could have killed me but he spared my life. My father would have taken him prisoner and listen what he had to say.**

**Stannis: Very well take him**

**Davos took Mance away once Emily and Jon were back at Castle Black they went to the room Mance was held in to talk to him.**

**Mance: So here we are**

**Jon: Here we are**

**Mance: When we first met you were my prisoner, and now for our last visit.**

**Jon: This doesn't have to be our last visit **

**Mance: No, but it will be**

**Jon: You know what Stannis wants?**

**Mance: He wants me to bend the knee, he's bold I'll give him that.**

**Jon: Shouldn't a king be bold?**

**Mance: I'll never serve him**

**Emily: I don't like or trust him either, but you told us your people have bled enough.**

**Mance: Yes, but I don't want them bleeding for Stannis either**

**Emily: Isn't your people's survival more important than your pride?**

**Mance: Fuck my pride, this isn't about that**

**Jon: Then bend the knee and save your people**

**Mance: They follow me because they respect me, because they believe in me. The minute I kneel for a Southern king that's all gone.**

**Jon: Your afraid of looking afraid**

**Mance: I am afraid, no shame in that. How will they do it? Beheading? Hanging?**

**Emily: They'll burn you alive(Said sadly)**

**Mance: Not a fine way to go, I'll be honest with you two. I don't want to die, and burning to death, I don't want people to remember me like that scorched and screaming. But It's better then betraying everything I believe in.**

**Emily: And what happens to your people? You rather burn then kneel, a great hero. Till the White Walker's come**

**Mance: You're a good lass my lady and you're a good lad Jon Snow. Truly you are.**

**Emily: You're making a terrible mistake**

**Mance: The freedom to make my own mistakes is all I ever wanted**

**Everyone was gathered that night to witness the burning. Jon held Emily the whole time to stop her from stopping the burning. Before the fire could get too high Jon left quickly pulling Emily with him. Suddenly two arrows went into Mance's heart killing him instantly. Everyone looked up to see Emily and Jon with bows. That morning they picked a new commander and with luck Jon was chosen. Now Emily and Jon can do what they wanted to do. Make sure there's peace between the Crows and Widlings and keep the Widlings safe and alive. After Jon and Emily had a talk with Tormund they made the journey to Hardhome with Tormund and Edd.**

**To be continued **


End file.
